The Wedding
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Draco akan menikah hari ini. Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia?


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Delapan tahun setelah Perang Hogwarts.

Summary : Draco akan menikah hari ini. Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia?

**A/N :** Tadinya dibuat sebagai selingan penyelesaian Mission Impossible dan awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Speak Now. Tapi akhirnya dimodifikasi sampai beginilah hasilnya. Semoga nggak ngecewain ya, soalnya saya belum sepenuhnya pulih dari writer's block nih.

**Warning!** Ada ketidaksempurnaan. Boleh dikritik selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

* * *

**.**

**The Wedding**

**.**

Draco kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan mengamati bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam lengkap dengan dasi yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi dan garis-garis diwajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan lagi Draco Malfoy yang merupakan seorang murid Hogwarts.

Ya, Draco kini sudah menjadi seorang pria berusia 25 tahun dan hari ini dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Ya, dia akan menikah hari ini. Draco seharusnya merasa bahagia sekarang. Pernikahannya dilangsungkan di halaman luas nan mewah Malfoy Manor dan akan dihadiri oleh lebih dari 10.000 tamu undangan dari berbagai negara. Lucius Malfoy yang sudah mendapatkan kembali reputasi dan kekayaannya—dengan bantuan dari Harry Potter—tentunya ingin menjadikan hari besar ini menjadi peristiwa bersejarah yang tidak akan terlupakan. Maka tidak heran jika segala sesuatu tentang pernikahan putra tunggalnya ini direncanakan secara mendetail dan semua harus yang terbaik.

Draco seharusnya bahagia hari ini karena melalui pernikahannya ini, keluarga Malfoy akan memiliki relasi dengan keluarga Grengrass—keluarga darah-murni terhormat dan terkaya setelah keluarga Malfoy. Ini tentu akan menjadi perjalanan bisnis yang baik. Dia akan membuat ayahnya semakin bangga pada dirinya dan membuat nama Malfoy semakin dipandang dari sebelumnya.

Draco seharusnya bahagia di hari pernikahannya. Pria mana yang tidak bahagia jika akan menikah? Tentunya semua pria akan bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka. Tapi ternyata Draco adalah pengecualiannya. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy ini sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena yang akan dia nikahi ini bukan gadis pujaannya. Draco sama sekali tidak mencintai Astoria Grengrass. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu, demi Merlin! Draco hanya sering bertemu dengannya di pesta-pesta besar, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal gadis itu. Tidak seperti dia mengenal kakaknya, Daphne Grengrass, yang merupakan teman satu angkatannya semasa sekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Draco bahkan hanya pernah bicara pada Astoria sekali-dua kali dalam acara perjodohan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Draco diharapkan berbahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama seorang gadis yang tidak dia kenal dengan baik?

Draco memang sudah cukup lama memimpikan untuk bisa menikah. Tapi bukan Astorialah gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya itu melainkan gadis lain. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menjeratnya dalam permainan cinta. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mengubah hidupnya. Satu-satunya gadis yang dia cintai dengan seluruh hidupnya. Dan sekarang? Apa balasan yang diberikan Draco pada gadis yang memberikan semua hal untuknya? Yang dia lakukan sebagai balasan adalah melukai gadis itu dengan berita pernikahannya. Haruskah Draco bahagia?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!"

Blaise Zabini membuka pintu kamar Draco dengan seringai yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Draco.

"Whoa! Tampan sekali kau, Drake. Terima kasih karena kau akan menikah hari ini, jadi hanya akulah sekarang satu-satunya pangeran tampan yang masih single," ucap Blaise dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa.

"Hampir satu bulan kita tidak bertemu dan itu yang kau katakan padaku? Di hari _pernikahanku_?" Draco mengucapkan kata 'pernikahanku' dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Kau benar-benar sahabat baikku, Blaise. _Best man_ terbaik yang pernah ada."

Ucapan sarkastis Draco membuat Blaise terkekeh sesaat sebelum kemudian wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih serius.

"Jadi? Kau sudah yakin, Draco? Yakin kau akan menikah hari ini? Dengan _dia_?" Tanya Blaise dengan sedikit mendesis.

"Apa aku punya pilihan, Blaise?"

"Tentu kau punya! Dengar, Drake! Bukannya aku mau mempengaruhimu—"

"Kau sedang melakukannya—" potong Draco pelan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sampau selesai, _mate_!" Balas Blaise sedikit kesal. "Baik. Kau selalu punya pilihan, Draco. Kalau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, pergi sekarang, katakan pada orangtuamu apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Katakan kau tidak mencintai Astoria. Kalau mereka ingin kau tetap menikah, katakan dengan siapa kau ingin menikah."

Hening sesaat sementara Blaise dan Draco saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Draco memecah keheningan.

"Kalau semudah itu bisa kulakukan, tidak akan ada undangan pernikahan sampai ke tanganmu minggu lalu, Zabini!"

"Sesulit itukah, Draco? Atau kau tidak benar-benar mencoba?" Selidik Blaise.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti begitu bersemangat untuk menggagalkan pernikahanku, Zabini?" Giliran Draco balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, Draco. Membantumu mengingat kembali siapa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan," jawab Blaise sambil kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

Bosan berdebat dengan Blaise, Draco berbalik memunggungi Blaise. Sekali lagi, Draco mematung di depan cermin. Menatap dalam-dalam bayangannya sendiri dengan tangan terkepal. Tetapi sebelum Draco bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sudah ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan Lucius Malfoy masuk.

"Mr. Malfoy," sapa Blaise ketika melihat Lucius.

Lucius membalas sapaan Blaise dengan satu anggukan sebelum kemudian menatap putranya yang masih menatap cermin dan menolak untuk menatap ayahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Draco? Mengapa kau lama sekali, Draco? Apa kau sudah siap? Mempelaimu sudah menunggu."

"Aku siap, Ayah," kata Draco singkat sambil menyambar jas hitamnya yang dia sampirkan di atas kursi.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Draco. Jangan membuat Astoria terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Lucius pelan. "Mr. Zabini, Anda bisa pergi dulu ke halaman."

Blaise—yang sedikit merasa terusir—menganggukkan kepala dan dengan seringai terakhir ke arah Draco, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar sahabatnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, Draco segera keluar menuju halaman untuk menunggu dan menyambut mempelai wanitanya—menantu yang _diinginkan _orangtuanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu seperti sepuluh tahun bagi Draco. Sambil menunggu mempelainya keluar, Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para tamu. Dia mengenali teman-teman Slytherinnya seperti Theodore Nott dan Pansy Parkinson. Selain itu dia juga menemukan beberapa mantan pengajarnya seperti Minerva McGonagall dan Horace Slughorn. Dan—ah—Harry Potter juga hadir di acara pernikahannya. Sungguh suatu kehormatan. Dan disebelah _the choosen one_ itu duduklah—

Detak jantung Draco serasa berhenti ketika melihat wanita yang duduk di sebelah Harry. Belum sempat lagi Draco mengatur perasaannya, mars pernikahan sudah mulai terdengar dan Astoria muncul dari dalam Malfoy Manor. Astoria mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang di desain khusus untuk menantu keluarga Malfoy. Kerudung putih yang digunakannya juga tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan Astoria. Tapi tetap saja, Draco masih merasakan dilema yang begitu besar seiring dengan langkah Astoria yang semakin dekat padanya.

Draco memandang kosong ke arah Astoria dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah sampai di hadapannya. Draco melepaskan sanyum dengan sedikit terpaksa dan kemudian menghadap pada seorang penyihir tua dengan jubah bermotif bintang-bintang yang akan menikahkan mereka berdua.

"Hadirin yang saya hormati," penyihir itu memulai. "Di hari yang indah ini, kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pernikahan antara Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Astoria Marie Grengrass."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco merasa seluruh badannya menjadi berat. "Maukah kau menerima Astoria Marie Grengrass sebagai istrimu? Dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya di saat suka maupun duka? Baik sehat maupun sakit? Dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai maut yang akan memisahkan kalian?"

Draco kini merasa lidahnya benar-benar kelu. Dia membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang berhasil dikeluarkannya.

Tepat ketika Draco akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata, "Saya—" dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat sesosok wanita berambut cokelat yang semula duduk disebelah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berdiri keluar dari deretan tempat duduknya dan berlari pergi.

"Tidak!" Kata itulah yang akhirnya dikeluarkan oleh Draco yang kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera berlari meninggalkan Astoria dan mengejar wanita tadi. Seketika itu juga suasana pernikahan menjadi gempar.

"Draco!" Teriakan Narcissa dan Lucius tidak cukup untuk menghentikan niat Draco saat ini.

"Tunggu!" Draco terus berlari mengejar wanita tadi yang sudah berlari cukup jauh. Untunglah halaman Malfoy Manor cukup luas sehingga wanita itu harus berlari cukup jauh untuk bisa mencapai tempat ber-apparate.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti!" Draco masih saja berusaha membuat wanita itu berhenti berlari. Jarak mereka kini sudah cukup dekat.

"Hermione Granger! Kumohon berhenti berlari dan biarkan aku bicara padamu!" Baru ketika Draco meneriakkan namanya, wanita itu berhenti berlari.

Dengan napas terengah-engah akibat berlari, Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione yang walaupun sudah berhenti berlari tetapi tetap tidak mau melihat ke arah Draco.

"Kumohon jangan lari lagi. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Draco dengan parau. Bisa dilihatnya bahu Hermione bergetar dan itu membuat Draco merasa sakit.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu," jawab Hermione dengan suara pelan diselingi isak pelan. "Kau yang meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu itu," ucap Draco dengan lembut. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu. Sangat," bisik Hermione.

Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di pundak Hermione yang masih membelakanginya.

"Berbaliklah," ujar Draco ditelinga Hermione. "Dan tatap aku."

Dengan sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya, perlahan Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dan sepasang mata cokelatnya menatap langsung pada mata abu-abu milik Draco.

Draco tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan pipi Hermione. Ditengah udara yang cukup dingin, Hermione bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan Draco di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Bagaimana dengan upacaranya?" Bisik Hermione. Kedua bola matanya menatap Draco seolah berkata ,_'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?'_

"Aku tidak peduli, Hermione. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Tidak dengan Astoria," ujar Draco yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hermione dan memaksanya untuk terus menatap Draco.

"Tapi orangtuamu—?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku anak durhaka, Hermione, tapi ini pilihan yang kubuat. Aku akan melepaskan nama Malfoy jika mereka tidak merestui kita. Apapun asal kita bisa terus bersama," kata Draco yang membuat hati Hermione menjadi lebih hangat.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Tapi—tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi anak durhaka dengan melawan keinginan orangtuamu, Draco. Pergilah! Kembalilah kesana! Kumohon. Astoria pasti bisa membahagiakanmu," ucap Hermione sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco yang masih memegang wajahnya.

"Tidak, Hermione! Aku tidak akan kembali kesana tanpa kau yang menjadi mempelaiku," jawab Draco keras kepala.

"Tapi—"

"Draco!"

Suara teriakan Lucius membuat Draco dan Hermione menoleh dengan kaget dan menemukan Lucius, Narcissa dan Astoria berdiri menatap mereka. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan Blaise Zabini menyusul dibelakang mereka bertiga.

Hermione mencengkram erat bagian belakang jas yang dipakai Draco. Berada dibawah tatapan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy tentu bukan hal yang mengenakkan. Belum lagi dia harus menghadapi rasa bersalah pada Astoria Grengrass serta tatapan aneh dan menuduh (khusus Ron) dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja disaat kau seharusnya mengucapkan sumpahmu, Draco?" Tanya Lucius pelan tapi berbahaya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Apakah ayah tidak bisa menafsirkannya sebagai bahwa itu berarti aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Astoria?" Jawab Draco dengan cukup keras.

"Draco, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, nak. Kau sedang berbicara dengan ayahmu. Dan kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Astoria," tegur Narcissa.

"Dan apakah kalian juga memikirkan perasaanku saat menetapkan perjodohan ini?" Tukas Draco.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Draco," kali ini Narcissa yang menjawab Draco.

"Apa kalian yakin ini yang terbaik untukku? Darimana kalian tahu? Status darah? Nama keluarga? Kekayaan?" Draco berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meledak. Bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak ingin berteriak-teriak pada orangtuanya. Terlebih lagi, dibelakangnya Hermione terus mengelus-elus punggungnya seolah berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Draco. "Ini bukanlah pernikahan yang aku inginkan!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada orangtuamu, Draco," tegur Hermione pelan dari belakang punggung Draco.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak menginginkan Astoria, siapa yang kau inginkan menjadi pendampingmu, Draco?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

"Aku menginginkan dia," Draco menarik tangan Hermione untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku menginginkan Hermione Granger untuk menjadi pendampingku karena aku mencintainya."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keterkejutan di wajah Narcissa yang tampak tenang seolah sudah mengetahui semuanya walaupun Narcissa merasakan bahu suaminya menegang.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun status darahnya," Draco melanjutkan setelah yakin kedua orangtuanya tidak akan menentangnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Status darah sudah tidak penting lagi untuk saat ini kan? "

Narcissa dan Lucius masih belum menunjukkan tindakan apa-apa. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menatap Draco dan Hermione.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Draco lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Jemarinya meremas tangan Hermione dengan lembut. "Kumohon—ibu? Ayah?"

Hermione menatap Draco yang terlihat sedikit putus asa karena baik ayah maupun ibunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku mencintai Draco, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione memberanikan diri ikut berbicara pada kedua orangtua Draco. "Aku mencintainya bukan karena dia seorang Malfoy. Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Draco—dia sebagai dirinya sendiri. Aku juga—"

"Cukup!" Lucius Malfoy kembali berbicara. Hermione langsung terdiam dan memandang Lucius dengan sedikit takut.

"Miss Granger—Hermione, bolehkah aku? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Draco?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Ya, Mrs. Malfoy. Ya, aku mencintainya," jawab Hermione lirih.

"Jika kau menikah dengan Draco, apa kau siap menerima semua tanggung jawab sebagai bagian dari keluarga Malfoy?" Narcissa kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Ya, saya siap. Apapun akan saya lakukan, asal saya bisa bersama Draco," ucap Hermione.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy? Mereka saling mencintai bukan? Biarkan mereka bersatu." Diluar dugaan, kali ini Astoria-lah yang berbicara. Nadanya sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam atau sakit hati. Astoria justru menyampaikan hal itu dengan suara riang.

"Apakah kau pikir begitu, Astoria?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Ya! Tentu saja. Akan kujelaskan hal ini pada kedua orangtuaku. Mereka akan mengerti," ujar Astoria. "Lagipula, melihat mereka berdua, aku juga jadi ingin memperjuangkan cintaku sendiri."

"Jadi kau—"

"Ya, Draco. Tidak hanya kau saja yang bisa punya pacar. Aku juga," kata Astoria, kali ini lengkap dengan senyuman melihat ekspresi Draco yang sedikit terkejut.

"Baik kalau begitu," Lucius kembali membuat suasana menjadi hening. "Apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Para tamu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Draco dan semua orang yang ada disitu menatap Lucius dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung.

"Miss Granger, ikutlah dengan Astoria dan istriku. Mereka akan membantumu—ah—supaya kau terlihat seperti seorang pengantin," kata Lucius dengan nada datar.

Kedua bola mata Draco melebar, "Jadi ayah—?"

"Jangan sampai aku mengubah keputusanku."

"Terima kasih, ayah,' ucap Draco dengan tulus. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Hermione dari genggamannya. "Pergilah dan buat aku kagum dengan penampilanmu dihari pernikahan kita," bisik Draco.

Hermione tersenyum lembut dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Narcissa Malfoy berdiri. Sebelum pergi, Hermione menatap Lucius Malfoy yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy," ujar Hermione yang hanya dibalas dengan sekali anggukan oleh Lucius.

"Ayo, Hermione," Narcissa mengamit lengan Hermione dan membawanya pergi bersama Astoria.

Hermione menatap sekilas pada kedua sahabatnya sambil berjalan. Hermione sama sekali tidak heran melihat Ron yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. Yang membuatnya heran adalah Harry yang tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini.

Terlebih heran lagi ketika Hermione menangkap tatapan Blaise pada seseorang didekatnya. Mungkinkah?

.

.

Draco kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman. Kali ini dia merasa gelisah karena Hermione tidak kunjung keluar juga dari dalam Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada para tamu bahwa pernikahan ini akan di ulang lagi. Keluarga Grengrass juga sudah diberi pengertian oleh Astoria—dibantu Daphne. Mereka pun akhirnya mengerti bahwa baik Draco maupun Astoria memang tidak saling mencintai. Yah, jauh di dalam lubuk hati, orangtua mana yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia? Apalagi kini Blaise selalu berdiri disamping Astoria. Ya, Blaise Zabini.

"Whoa, tenang sedikit, Draco! Kau bisa pusing kalau terus mondar-mandir seperti itu," goda Blaise. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya hobi lain selain menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Diam saja kau, Blaise. Akan kubalas kau nanti kalau kau berada di tempatku sekarang," balas Draco sambil mengerling kea rah Astoria yang tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu doakan secepatnya, _mate_!" Kekeh Blaise sambil menghindari pukulan Draco yang mengarah ke bahunya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Draco. Aku yakin Hermione akan muncul sebentar lagi. Siapkan saja dirimu," sambung Astoria yang sudah berganti baju menjadi gaun satin panjang berwarna biru langit.

"Keluarga Hermione juga sudah datang saat aku meninggalkannya bersama ibumu. Orangtuamu sendiri yang menjemput mereka lewat jaringan floo. Mereka kaget memang, tapi setelah mendengarnya langsung dari Hermione, mereka menyetujuinya," lanjut Astoria.

Tepat saat Astoria berhenti berbicara, mars pernikahan kembali dimainkan. Wajah Draco kembali berubah tegang. Astoria memberikan senyuman terakhir pada Draco dan kecupan di pipi Blaise sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Blaise menepuk pundak Draco sebagai dukungan.

Dan disanalah, di depan pintu Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger berdiri dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sedikit lebih sederhana dari milik Astoria. Sepertinya Narcissa mengganti gaunnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Draco. Baginya, Hermione tetaplah wanita tercantik di dunia. Wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Seiring dengan langkah Hermione yang semakin mendekat padanya, senyum juga semakin mengembang di wajah Draco. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Hermione yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

Draco merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika William Granger menyerahkan tangan Hermione kedalam genggaman Draco.

"Aku mempercayakan anakku sepenuhnya padamu, anak muda," bisik William.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Mr. Granger," ucap Draco.

Draco tersenyum pada Hermione yang balas tersenyum padanya. Dengan tangan Hermione masih dalam genggaman Draco, mereka menghadap pada penyihir tua yang akan segera membuat mimpi mereka menjadi nyata.

"Hadirin yang saya hormati," penyihir itu kembali memulai. "Saat ini, kita kembali berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pernikahan antara Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Hermione Jean Granger."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," penyihir itu menatap Draco. "Maukah kau menerima Hermione Jean Granger sebagai istrimu? Dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya di saat suka maupun duka? Baik sehat maupun sakit? Dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai maut yang akan memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hermione.

"Dan Hermione Jean Granger," penyihir tua itu berganti menatap Hermione. "Maukah kau menerima Draco Lucius Malfoy sebagai suamimu? Dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya di saat suka maupun duka? Baik sehat maupun sakit? Dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai maut yang akan memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya," bisik Hermione dalam senyumnya. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Baiklah. Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup," lanjur penyihir tua itu sambil menghujani Draco dan Hermione dengan bintang-bintang perak dari ujung tongkatnya.

Semua tamu secara serentak berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk pasangan pengantin baru dihadapan mereka. Narcissa Malfoy dan Jean Granger langsung berlari menghampiri anak mereka sambil menangis terharu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Hermione," sambut Narcissa dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Malfoy," jawab Hermione yang masih dipeluk oleh ibunya yang terisak.

"Panggil aku ibu, Hermione. Kau sudah menajdi anakku juga," kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, Ibu," lanjut Hermione sambil tersipu.

"Buktikan pada ayah bahwa pernikahan ini memang tepat untukmu, Draco," kata Lucius Malfoy—masih dengan tampang kakunya—pada Draco.

"Pasti, Ayah. Dialah orang yang paling tepat bagiku," ujar Draco sambil menatap Hermione yang masih berbicara pada Jean Granger.

"Berbahagialah, Draco," lanjut Lucius sambil tersenyum dan membuat Draco sedikit tercengang. Sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak pernah tersenyum sehangat barusan.

"Ayah!" Panggil Draco ketika ayahnya beranjak pergi. Lucius menoleh dan melihat Draco tersenyum tulus padanya. "Terima kasih," kata Draco. Lucius memberikan anggukan terakhir sebelum dia pergi untuk menemui kerabatnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia, Hermione," ujar Harry.

"Tentu saja, Harry! Aku tidak akan memilih ini semua kalau aku tidak akan bahagia. Aku, Miss-Know-It-All, ingat?" Tawa Hermione. "Aku tahu semuanya, termasuk apa yang membuatku bahagia."

"Jangan khawatir, Ron," lanjut Hermione pada sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Draco tidak akan melukaiku."

"Yeah, tapi dia tetap saja seorang Malfoy, Hermione!"

"Dan aku juga seorang Malfoy sekarang, Ron! Apa kau mau ikut membenciku karena aku juga seorang Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron mendengus kesal dan tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak, kau tetap sahabatku, Mione," ucapnya pelan.

"Segeralah menyusulku, Ginny!" Kata Hermione sambil memeluk Ginny Weasley.

"Katakanlah itu pada, Harry, Mione!" Kekeh Ginny sambil mengerling kekasihnya yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku sayang kalian semua. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah," ujar Hermione sambil memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Well, apakah aku sudah diijinkan bergabung disini?" Draco tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hermione sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya itu.

"Jangan pernah berani menyakiti Hermione, kau _ferret!" _Kata Ron dengan agak ketus.

"Kau boleh memotongku jadi potongan-potongan kecil kalau aku sampai melakukannya, Weasel!" Jawab Draco.

"Aku percaya Draco tidak akan menyakiti Hermione, Ron! Jadi berhenti saling serang, oke?" Sela Harry sebelum Ron membalas Draco.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat padamu, Draco," kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan Draco. Kemudian Ginny juga ikut berjabat tangan dengan Draco sementara Ron masih menatap mereka dengan wajah merah padam.

"Draco! Hermione! Selamat ya!" Astoria Greengrass tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan bersama Blaise. Astoria langsung memeluk Hermione.

"Terima kasih Astoria, Blaise," balas Hermione.

"Tidak susah kalau kau mau mencoba kan, _mate_?" Tanya Blaise pada Draco.

"Mungkin kau akan tetap menjomblo saat ini kalau saja Hermione tidak hadir disini dan membuatku mengubah pendirianku disaat terakhir, Blaise!" Kata Draco.

"Yeah, dan aku berterima kasih pada Hermione disini jadi aku bisa mendapatkan Astoria-ku kembali," ucap Blaise sambil menggenggam erat tangan Astoria.

"Dan bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang hubungan kalian. Aku merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatku sendiri," ujar Draco dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita semua merasa bahagia kan? Kurasa aku harus segera menemui orangtua Astoria sekarang," kata Blaise.

"Ya, dan kita akan segera menyusulmu, Draco! Aku tidak mau kalah dari kalian," sambung Astoria sambil tersenyum dan menarik Blaise pergi.

"Kau bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi hari ini, Hermione? Semuanya terasa seperti sebuah mujizat bagiku," kata Draco sambil menatap Hermione.

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berada disini sekarang dan resmi menjadi seorang Malfoy," balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat bahagia, kau tahu? Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri dan pada kedua orangtuaku. Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa menikahi orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Aku bersyukur pernikahanku hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang istimewa bagiku," lanjut Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu," Hermione hanya menjawab dengan kalimat sederhana tapi bermakna.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," jawab Draco sambil menarik Hermione lebih mendekat padanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

.

* * *

Anehkah? Apakah alurnya berantakan? Atau bahkan mungkin ceritanya yang berantakan? Give me your opinion, jadi aku bisa tau dimana kekurangannya dan bisa memperbaikinya lain waktu. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau endingnya jadi kurang greget atau kurang dapet feel-nya. Maaf juga kalo scene Dramione-nya sedikit. Ada kritik atau saran? Silahkan sampaikan lewat review. :)

Last, thanks juga buat semua pembaca setia fic** "Mission Impossible"** dari chapter awal sampai complete ya, apalagi buat yang udah nyempetin ngreview. Fic ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku untuk semua readers dan reviewers setia Mission Impossible. :)


End file.
